Honest Trailers - Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: Now that we have "Hotel Transylvania 3" to complete the trilogy, let us have a comical look on the trilogy that made Adam Sandler and Sony Pictures Animation running their careers.


This Honest Trailer starts with the screenshot flashes and the signature green title card, now updated with the Fandom logo inserted.

And with the spiel from Jon the epic trailer voice guy, the trailer moves with clips from the third film's marketing. " **Before you see the third movie that may or may not be the last, revisit the first two movies that made you realize that Adam Sandler is still making money in cinemas by cashing on your kids and your nostalgia for Halloween monsters.** " Cue a clip of Dracula scheming. " _ **Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2**_."

The video goes on with the narrator introudicng the roots of the franchise's creation: " **Discover an undemanding franchise under the hands of Genndy Tartakovsky, where he brings his signature drawing style from** _ **Dexter's Laboratory**_ …" Cue split-screen comparison between _Dexter's Laboratory_ and _Hotel Transylvania_."… **his signature exaggerated animation from** _ **Samurai Jack**_ _…"_ Cue split-screen comparison between _Samurai Jack_ and _Hotel Transylvania_ "… **and his signature deep storytelling from none of those things. Instead, watch his talents get sort of lost in a wide array of endless cartoon gags that your mouth might choke on.** " Cue cartoon shenanigans and slapstick that the two movies has no shortage of.

" **Enter a Happy Madison version of Transylvania, where Dracula's castle is basically a Trivago hotspot for monsters that Universal lost the guts to handle properly and the monsters themselves have been reduced to caricatures.** " When the narrator gives that cue, the video shows clips featuring Frankenstein, Murray, Wayne and Griffin. " **And meet an Adam Sandler-version of Dracula, a workaholic father, entrepreneur and a man with an implausibly large position…** " It goes again to a split-screen where the franchise has been compared to _Click_ … **"…who constantly bickers like a child…** " …to _Happy Gilmore_ … " **…hangs out with his friends…** " …to _Grown Ups_ … " **…has father issues…** " …to _Big Daddy_ … " **…has daughter issues…** " …to _Blended_ … " **…and tries to duke out the dude that tries to date his daughter.** " …and to _The Week Of_. " **And if that is not much Happy Madison for you, the next movie involves them getting on vacation on a cruise ship.** **Too honest? It really hurts.** " Cue the clip of Dracula aggravating when Johnny tries to remove his contact lens.

" **Ride along with the journey of the Drac Pack in the first movie, where Dracula refuses a human backpacker from being seen by other monsters and from falling in love with his daughter, but inevitably accepts the human backpacker to the other monsters and to his daughter. And follow that along with the second movie, where Dracula refuses the human backpacker's family from accepting his half-vampire grandson and from letting his daughter move away, but inevitably accepts the human backpacker's family and the life of his half-vampire grandson and from letting his daughter go her on way.** " The Honest Trailer guy then notices the parallels (or the laziness from its similarities) of the first two movies. " **And if you think those plots are repetitive enough, watch as those movies distract with you endless pop culture references** …" Cue Johnny's annoying mannerisms. " **…modern references…** " Cue clips of the instances that the movies feature a Sony phone or project a phone lingo. " **…and random dance numbers that make other animated movie dance numbers jealous.** " Cue the first and second movies' countless dance sequences that causes the Honest Trailer guy to groan. " **Ugh.** "

The narrator finally gives the last spiel, " **So, enjoy this last resort for Adam Sandler to become bankable again. That after the failure of** _ **That's My Boy**_ **in 2012,** _ **Pixels**_ **in 2015, and possibly** _ **The Week Of**_ **in 2018, Sandler will still find ways to milk out money from family audiences again.** "

" **And don't forget to include Sony Pictures Animation, who, after the** _ **Open Season**_ **franchise went to DVD, the** _ **Surf's Up**_ **sequel became a joke and** _ **The Emoji Movie**_ **made me want to puke in every mention of its name, will still cash on this franchise till death…** " After the trailer flashes another clip of Dracula being conniving after flashing Hotel Transylvania merchandise (including the Disney Channel series), the epic voice guy points out _Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse_ , " **…until Spider-Man comes along.** " This kind of raises optimism for the narrator. " **So, there is hope? Well, I give you this, Sony, at least you got me interested.** "

Then the trailer ventures to the most fun part:

 **Starring:**

*Dracula Gibberish* (Count Dracula)

The Emo Look of Summer 2012 (Mavis)

"I'm An Adult!" (Johnny Loughran)

Franky Can Wait (Frankenstein)

The Manwolf (Wayne)

Throw Mummy from the Train (Murray)

A Benchwarmer (Griffin the Invisible Man)

Tween Wolves (Wayne and Wanda's kids)

Wolfy-Doo (Winnie)

Dennis the Menace (Dennis)

Flubber (Blobby)

Smallfoot (Bigfoot)

Hump in the Dump (Quasimodo)

Jeff Goldblum (The Fly)

Woah, they actually dragged Mel Brooks for this? (Vlad Dracula)

Bela Swung (Bela)

Actual Bellhops (Zombie Bellhops)

And the Continental…honestly (Hotel Transylvania itself)

The Honest Trailer voice guy also provides the honest title: " _ **Happy Madison's Dark Universe**_ " _._

But before the Honest Trailer ends, it shows a clip featuring a 3D caricature of Edward & Bella, the in-flight movie from the first _Hotel Transylvania_ , to which bat Dracula groan about. The epic voice guy remarks, " **Yes, my thoughts exactly.** "


End file.
